Spring Doll
by Candiieheart
Summary: Summary: Uchiha Sasuke created life within an empty doll. His love for this figurine wasn't ordinary as else thinks, yet he was able to learn different mixture of feelings towards it. It meant everything to him as he meant everything for it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmm maybe a few people would recognize me here from youtube.**

***Please understand that this is my first story published here. I started this to practice literature for College next year and I would like to have your opinion on my first story. I made Sasusaku movies in my youtube account... but lost all 100+ of them..**

**Thanks you 3**

* * *

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke created life within an empty doll. His love for this figurine wasn't ordinary as else thinks, yet he was able to learn different mixture of feelings towards it. It meant everything to him as he meant everything for it.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was still early in the morning, Uchiha Sasuke was a success business man at the Uchiha coorperation in Konoha Japan. His company was passed down generations to generations, his parents to him who happened to have recently passed away last year. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the family, apparently went missing after the death of their parents. Which makes the business harder to handle than ever alone.

Sasuke was a highly intelligent young man of the age of twenty-one. He had smooth spikey raven black hair with deep coloured black coaled pearl eyes. And his regular well built body with a touch of tan fit him quite perfectly in his dark colour suit.

But because of his appearance, most women referred him as a Sexy-Greek-God for his body and good-looks. It was difficult to interact with them when it comes to work.

Rubbing his throbbing temples to stop the pain in his head from paper work he was given since last night, he snucked a glance at the father clock placed by the corner of his office.

_10:34 AM, huh_, he thought.

He took off his reading glasses and leaned back on his comfortable arm-chair closing his tired eyes. But just when his mind calmed and muscles relaxed—a loud thump hit the door.

Startled by the door, Sasuke's eyes flicked opened and the entrance of his throat let out a growl roll on his tongue.

The door opened—a man appeared in sight—probably the age of Sasuke's. He was holding a big heavy box in his hands. The blond man would trip and fall over if he held it any longer.

"Hey, bastard!" his blond friend huffed for breath.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered within his teeth furrowing his brows. Naruto may be his closest buddy, but he can be quite a loud mouth. "What do you want dobe?"

"I wanted to give you your package, since it just arrived at the post office," the dobe struggled to place the package on his best friend's desk but was able to manage.

Uzumaki Naruto was known as a slight idiot yet smart enough to be aware of his surroundings. He had big rounded sky blue eyes and goofy grin to love. He's actually a little more built than Sasuke, very tanned as well. As Uchiha Sasuke's co-worker, he just helps around the business when needed.

"So, I see," thanked the Uchiha as he stood up from his chair and walked around his bureau.

Identifying the medium sized box in his eyes, the tip of his fingers traced along the tape of the unopened delivery. Both Sasuke and Naruto already knew what's in it.

"Are you sure that you don't have enough of these? Because, as you can see—" pause with blue eyes eyeing the cardboard box. "—You got plenty at home, teme."

"Hn," replied the raven haired man as he opened his package with a taken out knife from the desk's little drawer.

Inside, there were doll body parts of all different shapes and sizes. Sasuke thought for a minutes, recalling Naruto's statement a few seconds ago, he does have plenty of doll pieces at home.

_Have I been ordering too much over the passed years?_ He questioned himself before shrugging it away.

Picking up his order, he walked towards the exit of the room.

"Sasuke?" before the blond could call him out any further, he received the shutting door as a reply.

Naruto stayed quiet in the office for a moment replying the scene in his head then shook his head chuckling.

"Oh well,"

* * *

On the way home in the afternoon Sasuke opened his garage to settle down the box filled with doll parts on the workshop desk at the far back of the room and wiped his sweating forehead using the back of his wrist—he was already dressed in casual clothes after wearing that uncomfortable business suit.

Looking around the inside of the garage, there were many equipments for creating puppets— this place was his storage room.

As Sasuke leaned against his desk, he pulled out an incomplete figurine head with a size twice as big as his fist in his large hand maybe.

_Guess I'll have to finish this._

Whenever the young Uchiha had free time, he would always occupy himself by creating or by finishing marionettes. He never knew the reason why he became so fond of them since he was still a child, but it did help him relax in a way.

While carving the eyes of the face of the head, remembered his mother giving him a little glassed doll. It happened to be an Asian pear characterized figure doll—or Japanese apple.

He loved it deeply—admired it lovingly.

Just when he snapped out of his memorial thoughts, he broke his took with force he was working on the eye and threw it away in the junks with anger.

"That's not what I fucking want!" he growled before storming out of the garage.

Behind the mansion, Sasuke strolled around his garden and stopped his tracks in front of a large cherry tree. He watched attentionally soft pink petals dancing in the wind down to the fresh green pasted grass under his sandals.

Oh the days he remembered when he and his family embrace the tree with love—they treasured it dearly. Smelling the sweet scent of the cherries—the sound of the blossoms padding against eachother in the breeze and the grass whistling a melody with the singing birds in the spring. Everything just seemed perfect.

As the past filled the man's head, he could see a small body figure image characterized of a cherry blossom in his mind and—a spark hit him.

A doll like cherry blossom.

Somehow, his family tree gave him an inspiration to make it. So quickly, Sasuke scrambled himself to grab his wooden box of tools to pick up everything he needs in the storage room. Namely, the garage.

Back in his wide garden, he sat back onto the tree. Eyeing the multiple heads on the grass, he chose and picked up a perfectly round one.

After smoothing every part of the head and body pieces with sand-paper, he waced them. Then he started painting the face's full lips in a glossy pink colour, he also blushed both cheeks in peachy beige and properly placed two balls of green eyes in the almond shaped sockets—holes?

Sasuke lightly traced his fingers all around the doll's face starting from the forehead down to the chin. He even pulled out a pink long hair in his hand staring at it.

_Hn, never thought I would need this,_ he inwardly chuckled.

* * *

Just as soon as the magical hands of the young business man, Sasuke, finished his project, he lifted up the completed model to the sun and took a good look on it to see if everything's perfect the way he wanted to be. And as he expected, he cracked a small smile on his lips.

Glassy peach skin as spring, shiny green eyes as grass, flaky white laced dress with a matching headband deep red as cherries, and—the most special part of all—silky long pink hair as his beloved cherry blossoms above his head.

"Perfect..." he silently whispered. But he quickly noticed that something was missing, so he kept his eyes on his new creation for fair moment. "Ah, almost forgotten something."

Sasuke shoved a hand in his left pocket searching for a little item of his. Then, when he found it, he pulled it out. It was a normal sized brooch in a form of a red and white fan.

The Uchiha family crest.

Pining the brooch on the ribbon placed on the chest of the shelled body's dress, he later brushed it's strands of hair out of it's face.

Now the Uchiha was definitely proud of it. But somehow, he's also attached to the marionette's beauty.

Though, what he didn't know was that while piecing the doll together, a flower of the cherry blossom tree fell inside it's torso.

He held the pink haired figurine closely and gently embraced it in his arms, he whispered.

"I'll be back," placing her down on the root of his favourite tree, he stood up and walked away for some tea.

But when he took a step forward, the flower in the moppet shined so bright that the light emitted the body. Apparently, Sasuke caught a little glimpse of it which made him turn his head.

Unexpectedly, a gust of wind appeared. The petals of the blossoms flew around his lovely doll vigorously, having it float in thin air.

Black coaled eyes were shut closed tightly with his arms shielding himself from the strong gust.

"What the fu—ck!" his voice hoarsed.

As the wind calmed, the light faded. When he opened his poor blinded eyes, he was taken aback. His eyes widened as he saw the marionette stood in front of him with it's green softened eyes looking directly at his.

He could surely see that the doll had a soft smile.

_Sasuke-sama..._


	2. Chapter 2

_As the wind calmed, the light faded. When he opened his poor blinded eyes, he was taken aback. His eyes widened as he saw the marionette stood in front of him with it's green softened eyes looking directly at his._

_He could surely see that the doll had a soft smile._

_Sasuke-sama..._

Chapter 2

It was shaking as it stood there.

Sasuke froze in place staring at the little puppet body in front of his family tree. Obviously, he couldn't understand what was going on. How can something so lifeless... move on it's own?

That question kept playing in his mind—over and over. It shouldn't be possible. No such thing can become such reality as this one, can it?

But whoever said that it _wasn't_ impossible?

Suddenly, it slowly paced a foot forward—and then another as well. The doll had gotten closer step by step as her bangs were now covering her eyes as she continued walking in trouble. It was like watching your child taking a it's first step to their parent.

His hands were clenching and unclenching in sweating agitation. Even the great Uchiha can panic. Since, having an object move before your very eyes was quite an aback for everyone.

Was he seeing right? Has he fallen into a dream after that flash of light? Yes, he should be. Everything became so alternate.

_That's right, I must be crazy now,_ he swallowed a lump in his throat. _I must be working too damn hard._

But no.

He knew he was wide awake.

As the doll kept her distant by five feet away, she looked up at him with curious bright eyes. And even he stared down at her back with his confusing eyes. Her beauty was standing out that the young Uchiha forgotten about the shocking awkward situation here. Her smiled lips opened.

"Sasuke-sama."

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and flushed out of embarrassment. The sound of her voice was soft and so angelic—quite innocent he must say. It was like melody in his ears.

"Uh, yes?"

"It's a pleasure to meet the man who has created me," she held both sides of her dress then curtseyed politely.

The marionette's formality was kind of too much for his liking. But he just nodded in response considering that he had happened to lose his voice when she greeted to him.

"What would I be named as your official doll?" She smiled at him.

Sasuke blinked and thought for a second.

_A name?_

How could he have thought of one on the spot? He actually never thought of it to begin with, he just finished creating her when the tree inspired him to—

"The tree..." his brows rose when his fingers were tapping his chin.

The little girl knitted her brow and titled her head confused to what he mentioned.

"I beg your pardon?"

The Uchiha knelt down on a knee to the moppet and stared at her for a long while. It seemed like his little figurine didn't bother at his stare for the passed minutes, by the look on her face, she wasn't feeling uneasy at all. She looked like she was enjoying watching her so-called father's beautiful face. She made her sudden approach to place her tiny hand on his pale cheek.

"Sasuke-sama, you are really beautiful Did you know that?"

Indeed, Sasuke was beautiful. Who can ever disagree to that? Her compliment took him by surprise afterwards. It made the insides of his belly grow butterflies.

The grin on her face never left her peached face and her eyes never left his as well. Sasuke relaxed his unnoticed tensed body at the contact and butterflies he received. It was unbelievable to find something petite as this figurine speaking to him— let alone a little female doll.

He finally reached out to her from keeping a fair distance, slowly brushing her pink locks to touch her whether she was actually real or not. Though he wanted to be in comfort around her as she was already around him.

But at the same time, on the inside, he had a feeling that he could break her, she seemed too fragile in his onyx eyes. Like, one touch and she ruined in his hands.

But when he felt her sigh happily, he smiled. He never felt so secure. His little doll may not be as real as humans but somehow, he had a feeling that he'd be able to open up to her and that she'd be able to understand him—more than Uzumaki Naruto.

The pink haired closed her sea-green eyes and lightly purred as his hand massaged her scalp which made him chuckle at her action.

_What a kitty,_ he inwardly snort in amusement

Looking up at the cherry blossom tree before them, he let a thought of his family fly in his head. Sasuke closed his own eyes a felt the breeze of wind go through his air. In the meantime, he later opened his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura," he said before the marionette looked at him confused.

"Your name will be Haruno Sakura," he repeated as he picked up his newly lively baby and sat her onto his arm. "Now quit with the formalities, I hate it."

Her green eyes widen and beamed a wide soft smile.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke let out a light sigh slightly knitting his brow with a smile as they both watched the tree which bonded them together some time ago. He knew that she didn't seem to understand what he was saying, but it didn't matter to either of them. Because a new life was coming ahead of them since she's here.

_Maybe you and I will be having a wonderful relationship, in my opinion_, he glanced at Sakura by the corner of his eyes.

_My Spring Cherry Blossom, Haruno Sakura._


End file.
